super_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Silvester 09/10
thumb Organisatorisches Beginn: 20 Uhr Aufbauen : 19 Uhr Ort: Villa Malsch Wer kommt alles (Wer hier nicht steht kommt nich rein :-): #Pascal #Steffi #Alexandra #Dave #Christin #Markus #Katha #Frank #Wilfred Fizzlebang Getränke Tragt euch bitte ein wer mittrinken will und einfach in Klammer hinten dran wenn ihr was mitbringt. Bier thumb|100px In der Villa stehen von den letzten Konzerten noch ein paar Kisten Oettinger, kann dann von Pascal abgekauft werden Markus trinkt ein paar Bier mit Wer will: Frank ( 1 Kiste Ureich) Willi ( Radler ) Antialk Cola (paar Flaschen:) Fanta (paar Flaschen:) Wasser (Markus& Christin 6 Flaschen;) Cocktails: Hier mal 2 Cocktails. Habt ihr andere Vorschläge? Tragt euch bitte ein wer mittrinken will und einfach in Klammer hinten dran wenn ihr eine Zutat mitbringt Cocktailshaker kann Steffi mitbringen. Sex on the Beach:thumb|96px Wer will mittrinken:Pascal, Christin, Alexandra *2 cl Wodka ( Eine Flasche:Christin ') bitte nicht den beschissensten :D *2 cl Pfirsichlikör (Eine Flasche:'Pascal) *8 cl Cranberry-Saft (alternativ Preiselbeer-Saft) (3 Flaschen/Tetrapaks: Pascal) *8 cl Orangensaft( 3 Flaschen/Tetrapaks:Willi) *Eiswürfel ( 1 Sack für alle Cocktails:Alexandra ) Cuba Libre:thumb|90px Wer will mittrinken: Pascal, Alexandra, Frank *4 cl kubanischer Rum ( 1 Flasche: Alexandra) *3 Limettenviertel ( ca. 10 Stück : Alexandra) *Cola (2 Flaschen Pepsi oder Coca Cola:Christin) *Eiswürfel : Alexandra ''' --> Minzblätter für Mojito?? = Frank bringt welche mit Zusätzliche Zutaten für Mojito/bzw. Caipi: *Brauner Zucker *Limettensaft *Cachaca (oder wie auch immer man das Zeug schreibt;) --> also je nachdem ob erwünscht oder net:) Ansonsten hätten sich auch die Minzblätter erledigt:) --> Möchte jemand oder reichen die zwei anderen? --> Könnte man auch den weißen Rum nehmen für Caipi oder wirds dann total eklig? --> Wer bringt was mit? thumb|101px Feuerzangen.Bowle Steffi bringt Zeug fur Feuerzangenbowle . Sekt Wer will, wer bringt? Ja, so ein Gläschen wär sicher net schlecht zum anstoßen. Im Notfall bring ich halt noch ne Flasche mit (Alexandra). Essen thumb|89px Vegetarisch: Wollen wir was machen? Fleisch * Buletten (Markus& Christin) Salat *Paprika-Mais-Kidneybohnen Salat (Pascal) *Nudelsalat vegetarisch (Alexandra) *grüner Salat (Frank und Katha) Beilagen *Baguette (Dave) *Wollen wir fritierte Kartoffelstäbchen??? Wer bringt, wer will? Nachtisch *Willis Mum soll was leckeres zaubern :-) thumb|left|139px|fisting willy . . (Sauf-)Spiele/ Unterhaltung Das Kutscherspiel '''Dave: nur wenn ich nicht wieder das Pferd bin thumb|218px|left Schrottwichteln DENKT BITTE ALLE DANN AN EURE SCHROTT GESCHENKE!!! Die Geschenke sollte eingepackt sein! Schokolade auspacken (Pascal) mit Schal und Handschuhen und so :-) thumb|left|172px Namen raten thumb|left|134px|facial Mattenrutschen oder doch lieber Mattenrutschen :-) thumb|left|202px Strip-Poker Wer bringt Karten mit? Wer hat denn das eklige Bild reingestellt....???? na wer wohl.....dave <--- guilty as charged ;D hihi:) thumb|left|horny motherfuckers Diashow Wir könnten auf dem Beamer nebenher mal alle Bilder laufen lassen die sich so über die Jahre angesammelt haben, ist bestimmt ganz lustig. Wäre also cool wenn jeder noch Bilder mitbringt, wenn er noch welche hat Kickertunier Wer will: 2 KickerInnen sind eine Mannschaft - könn ja auslosen oder wählen. Modus: -bei vielen Mannschaften K.O.-Modus (kann im Laufe des Abends auch unabhängig vom Kickern zufällig bei manchen Personen auftreten) -ansonsten Ligamodus mit Hin- und Rückspiel Pokal wird gestellt Kategorie:Musik